1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf cart, more particularly to a foldable golf bag cart for carrying a golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, golf has become a popular sport. When playing golf, a golf player usually has a set of golf clubs to meet various requirements of a golf course terrain. Therefore, a golf bag that accommodates the golf clubs is relatively heavy, making it inconvenient to carry the golf bag around the golf course terrain. In order to reduce such inconvenience, a golf bag cart has been developed to support and transport the golf bag. However, in addition to a relatively high fabrication cost, the conventional golf bag cart has a complicated foldable structure and that makes it to fold.